The Things I do For International Rescue
by Lampala
Summary: Just a little bit of writing in Scott's point of view about the events in Cry Wolf.


The Things I do for International Rescue

**A little bit of writing in Scott's point of view. This was set during and after 'Cry Wolf.' I am still writing Castaway, I just had this one in my head and had to write it down. I will be writing more on Castaway soon.**

I picked up the photographs from the floor of the jeep. I couldn't really tell what they were of, or why they were so important to Tony and Bob's father or the strange man. But if they were I shouldn't really be looking at them so I just put them on my lap and went off to Tony and Bob's house.

I put the hoverjet on full speed so I was soon back. I could see Virgil and Alan with Tony and Bob coming back to the house. They looked very... dusty. No, dirty.  
"Hi," I called over to them.  
"Hi Scott," Virgil called back.  
"You should go back to Thunderbird 2 to clean up. You look awful."  
"Thanks!" Alan replied.  
"You're welcome!" Alan glared back at me, but went back to Thunderbird 2 anyway, with Virgil following.

I decided to go and put my hoverjet back in Thunderbird 1, before we went back into the Williams' house. I steered it over to the right and forwards to Thunderbird 1. Once I got there, I lowered down the cargo bay, using the hydraulic lift things, and stored my hoverjet next to Mobile Control.

Once it was clamped in place I went back outside, to find Virgil and Alan had already changed into their spare uniforms and were waiting for me. Alan looked a bit bored, as always.  
"Oh, good. He's finally here," Alan said to Virgil with what I thought was relief.  
"I wasn't that long," I replied, unable to thing of anything else to say. I could tell Alan was going to start an argument after this so I stopped him. "Come on, let's just go in."

We walked back to the house in silence. When we got in Mr. Williams was sitting behind his desk, talking to Tony and Bob. It reminded me of home. Where Dad would sit behind the desk and we would take his orders, or talk.  
I walked up to them and took the photos out of my pocket. I placed them on the desk and walked back, to sit on a desk behind me. I looked at my brothers to see they had made themselves comfortable too. Alan was sitting on a chair to my left and Virgil was leaning on the desk to my right.

I looked back at Tony and Bob and their father. He was looking very happy and shocked.  
"Mr Tracy. I don't know what to say. You saved the photographs, sure, but more than that, you saved my sons' lives."  
"We're glad that we were able too, Mr Williams. I should have known Tony and Bob wouldn't have broken their promise."  
"Scott, before we have tea, there's something me and Bob have to show you."  
"Sure, Tony. You lead the way." Now, I don't know why at all I said that, but I did, so I followed Tony into the next room. I should have guessed what was going to be in there by the 'SHUTE RELES THUNDERBIRD 2' sign to my left, but I walked straight past it. There was a window in the wall near the middle of the room, with a table by it. It had some ropes coming off it too.  
"Dad fixed it up for us," Bob said.  
"Now you have to lie on the table Mr Tracy," Tony told me.  
"Oh well, I'll try anything once," I said, curious to what this was about. I was right to be. As I sat on the table and changed to a sitting position, it occured to me that Tony and Bob might have been trying to get their own back on me. But it was too late to turn back by then, so I kept quiet.  
"Okay, Bob. Emergency, Scott. Away you go." Then the end of the table that my head was at suddenly tilted and I was sliding down the ramp. It reminded me of a children's slide and not the TB2 pilot's launch chute. I was thrown onto a pretend Thunderbird 2 and it went along very fast. Obviously not as fast as Thunderbird 1, she's very fast, but fast for a toy kind of Thunderbird 2. I tried to keep my head up but it was quite hard.

I saw the barn coming up ahead of me and braced myself for the impact of hitting anything. Luckily, it was full of hay and I got out fine. Well, my hair was a mess and my clothes were hayey (if that's a word), but I hadn't actually hit anything hard. However, my relief was short-lived, for right in front of me lay the bins. Great!

A few seconds and a large crash later, I found myself sitting in a very dented bin, with hay and banana skins all over me. Not to mention the cramp in my leg. I couldn't think of anything better to say than," The things I do for International Rescue," for I was quite fed up. I wasn't really angry, for I was used to jokes being played on me, but it was annoying. But there was no use, sitting there feeling stupid and sorry for myself, even if I looked like an absolute fool, so I tried to get out. Tried and failed. I couldn't pull myself out. I was actually glad when Virgil and Alan appeared, for they could help me out.

Tony and Bob followed closely behind.  
"We really are sorry, Mr Scott," Bob said and Alan started laughing.  
"It's okay, fellas. I have 4 younger brothers myself. I'm used to being pranked on," I replied, thinking Alan was laughing because I looked silly.  
"You think they're sorry, Scott?" Alan asked me. I nodded back, not sure at what he was getting at.  
"They were just getting their own backs for us leaving them in that mine longer than they should have been in there. They're not sorry at all."  
"Ah, now that's not fair. That means you should have gone down that too. I wasn't just responsible and Thunderbird 2's your 'bird, Virgil."  
"Oh, that reminds me, Bob. We need to rescue Thunderbird 2 from in here," Tony told his brother.  
"Yes," Bob replied and they set to work, trying to get it out.  
"I would help you, but I'm stuck in here," I hinted.  
"We'll get you out, Scott, if you don't make us go down that slide thing," Alan said. This wasn't fair, at all so I sighed.  
"Okay," I said, through gritted teeth.

When I was finally free, I wiped the rubbish off me and offered to carry Thunderbird 2 back to the house. I wasn't sure why, for it had got me in this mess. Mess, get it? Oh well, it doesn't matter. I think for future references, I'll scrap the 'I'll try anything once' thing and go with 'I'll make sure it's safe first' or 'I'm never going near Thunderbird 2's launch chute again.' Somehow I don't think I'll manage this, though.

But anyway, a few hours later we were back at home on Tracy Island, asleep. Well, not me. I was writing this, wasn't I?

**So, here it is. I didn't think it was that good. But tell me what you think.**


End file.
